Just Us
by Kitpup16
Summary: Being 17 wasn't easy. Being 17 and pregnant is even harder. Being 17, pregnant, and trying to hide it is damn near impossible. Try adding the fact that you have a troubled past and the past has not gotten the memo to stay in the past. Life has never been easy for Emma Swan. -Modern- High school Emma x Killian All chapters edited 5/16/2016
1. Prologue

*** = Authors Note at bottom**

Emma sat in the back seat of her father's 2005 black Honda Accord. Her elbow rested against the door's handle as she looked out the window with furious eyes. She had made plans earlier that week to hang out with her friend Elsa. They were going to go to the Mall for some shopping fun and then proceed with a sleep over. They made sure to plan it out for this day due to the fact that Elsa was going to be leaving this summer break to visit some relatives up in Arendelle. Those plans that she had carefully made and kept everyone well informed, was wasted away with a single last minute decision by her father. Instead of having fun with her dear friend, she was now on her way to one of her father's lame and dull office holiday parties. She never liked to go to them but her parents just insisted that she must go. So Emma sat in her seat as she glared at the scenery outside her window, wishing more than ever that she was back at home in New York having the time of her life with her best friend.

Snow glanced up at the rear view mirror from her passenger seat. She saw how upset Emma looked and couldn't help the feeling of guilt that rode up within her. She knew it wasn't fair to force her daughter away from her plans but it couldn't be helped. By going to this party, there was a high chance that *James could get a promotion. "Cheer up, sweetie. You can see Elsa tomorrow." Snow gave her daughter a smile when Emma glanced up at the mirror but was only met with her glare.

Emma gave out a small "huff" as she turned her gaze back to the dark clouds. They blocked out the sun completely now and started a small dribble of rain.

She may have been acting childish, she decided. She couldn't help it though. She was mad at the whole situation. She had done everything that she was supposed to do when planing an evening with her dear friend. It was unfair. So she focused her anger on her parents. It was partially their fault to begin with. They could just go to this stupid party without her. She found no reason why she had to go. She could've stayed the night over at Elsa's house. An argument that she had brought up in one of their previous fights only to be shot down.

Snow turned to her husband for help. "James" she whispered. Her fights with Emma only seemed more and more often as of late. She wasn't even sure what she was doing wrong as a mother. Ever since her own mom died when she was little, she always wanted to be there for her own child. Emma just grew more distant as the days went by. Snow felt the dread that one day Emma would call her a bad mother. If she were to hear those words come from Emma's mouth she wasn't sure what she would do. It was most likely that she would cry for days in her room and never come out.

James glanced over at his wife before eyeing the road once again. He knew what she was thinking. She often told him of her nightmares as he gave her soothing words. He tried to convince her that these fears would never come to light. She was slowly starting to not listen to him.

"Be nice to your mother Emma." James gave his daughter the stern voice that only a parent can manage. "We have already apologized for the short notice. Now stop acting like a child."

Embarrassment as well as sorrow built up in Emma's chest when she heard the disappointment in her father's voice. She always tried so hard to make her father proud. It made her angry that the only thing that he acknowledged from her was all of her wrong doings. She was a human being. As a member of that race she was allowed to at least make a few mistakes. Her father did not seem to think so, as did her mother. She was forced to be prefect in every way. But no one was prefect in this world. It was simply not possible. For one to try was pure maddening.

"I'm thirteen years old, dad." Emma mumbled into her hand as she rested her chin against it.

Her father heard her words. It was unclear if he was supposed to since she had not said them clearly. Nevertheless, he did. "I understand that you're thirteen, Emma. But you're acting like you did when you were five with that temper tantrum you're having."

Emma redirected her glare to the back of her father's head. He could not see it for he kept his eyes on the road but she was sure that he could at least feel it. "I'm not having a fucking tantrum!"

Hearing Emma's choice of words, both of her parents flung their heads in Emma's direction. "Emma!" they yelled in sync. Never have they heard Emma cuss in front of them before. She had always been a perfect little angel. It was only recent that she started acting up. Perhaps Emma was hanging with the wrong crowd, they thought. Or maybe she was watching too much TV. Whatever it was, they had to fix the problem fast. They were not going to tolerate such behavior.

Normally, at this stage of their fight, Emma would be filled with mix feelings of self-depression. Her father looked so disappointed in her. She sometimes wondered if he wished that he had had that little boy he always wanted instead of her. Her mother's red rimmed eyes looked ready to burst with tears at any moment. Emma remembered all those nights that she would be kept awake by her mother's tears. She had always wanted the strength to get up and offer her shoulder to her mother. Instead she would put headphones on to block out the noise. If only she had gotten up those nights, maybe her relationship with her mother would have been better. She should have spoken up about her fear of never being enough to her father, perhaps she would have known just how much her father loved her.

Emma watched with terror as the car drove off the cliff that day. She heard her parents scream before they were silenced by the impact of the lake below. The glass from the windows cracked before bursting open from the pressure letting all the ice cold water inside. She felt the freezing water surround her as the car slowly sank to the bottom.

 *** Emma's father is NOT David's twin brother. He went by this name when we first met him so that's my reasoning for picking it. Mary-Margret and David will be a part of this story as Emma's friends that's why these names were not picked as her parent's names.**

 **Recommended Story**

 **Missing Pieces by OnceUponSomeChaos**

 **Picking up where my short fic "Leaving Neverland" ended (around 3x10), we see how that one night affects both Emma & Killian in Storybrooke. When Pan's Curse is imminent, Killian offers to escape the curse with Emma & Henry, but he isn't prepared for the result. Canon divergence but still will follow show's events. Rated *M*, but most content will be rated *T*.**

 **Rated: Fiction M - English - Drama/Romance - [Killian Jones/Captain Hook, Emma S.] Henry Mills, David N./Prince Charming - Chapters: 15 - Words: 76,271 - Reviews: 378 - Favs: 237 - Follows: 594 - Updated: Nov 18, 2015 - Published: May 13, 2014 - id: 10346865**


	2. Chapter 1

*** = Authors Note at bottom**

The two story baby blue house before Emma was indeed beautiful. It was everything that Emma ever dreamed for. Right down to the white picket fence. Despite that, Emma didn't want it. She didn't want to live in that house just like she didn't want to live in this small town called Storybrooke.

"This is where you will be living from now on." Mr. Gold's voice rang out. He stood beside her as they gazed at the house.

Emma didn't know Mr. Gold for long. She had only just met him back in *Estrella Women's Jail. She had heard about him and who he was from her ex-boyfriend Neal. Apparently he was Neal's father. Neal had been running away from his father because of personal issues for years. How ironic that it was this man who came to save her when all hope was lost. They were not close per say. The only real reason that Mr. Gold was even helping her in the first place was because of what laid in her belly. Emma wasn't sure why Neal was running from him in the first place. From what Emma could tell Mr. Gold was an all-round about family guy.

"Is this your place?" Emma asked. The house didn't give off Mr. Gold's aura but you can never be too sure.

"I own many houses, Miss Swan, this being one of them. I live in the house further up. The brown one there." Mr. Gold then pointed to a house further up the street. It was beautiful just like the one before her. Only, it gave off a more lonesome look.

Emma found that Mr. Gold was always proper in everything he did. He had a stance of higher authority about him. People like him normally pissed Emma off to no end. What, with the way that they looked down on you. Mr. Gold never gave her that impression. He was simply one of those people who did everything the proper way. Never taking a short cut in anything he did.

Mr. Gold turned to face her. "Here are the keys Miss Swan. I hope you find your stay comfortable. I'll come visit you from time to time to inquire about the child." He then lifted his hand that held onto a pair of keys and dangled them in front of her for her to take.

Emma gently took a hold of the keys. "Thank you, Mr. Gold."

"No thanks needed, Miss Swan. I'm simply taking care of family." Emma knew that he only meant the baby inside of her. Still she found herself swelling up in happiness at being called family. It's been so long since she heard anything like that. So she pretended that he included her as well. "Good day."

Mr. Gold then proceed to limp to his car, a black 1970s Cadillac. His limp was one of the first things that Emma took notice from him. She had asked about it but he just brushed her off. He used a cane to help him walk but the limp was still noticeable.

Emma watched as he drove off into town. She still didn't feel comfortable about living in this town but there was nothing that she could do. She had used and abused her time at her best friend's Elsa place a long time ago. She knew she wasn't welcomed there anymore after everything she did. She should just accept Mr. Gold's help, even if he was only helping the unborn child inside of her instead her herself.

Emma took another glance at the house. It really was lovely. There was nothing wrong with it. Hell, it must cost a fortune to live in and she was living in it for free. Emma was about to take a step to look inside only to be stopped at the sight of a little 1970 yellow Volkswagen bug. She knew that bug well. Her father had bought it from the loyal junkyard to fix it up for her so that she could use it when she turned sixteen. It was never finished and just sat at Elsa's house for years. Its sudden appearances at her new found house surprised her. Did Mr. Gold bring that here? Had he contacted Ingrid, Elsa's aunt and guardian?

Emma shook her head back and forth as if to dispel her thoughts. She didn't even want to think about it. So instead of exploring the house, Emma turned and walked up the street towards the bed and breakfast she saw earlier in Mr. Gold's car. She could use something to eat and a little fresh air before entering that house.

The bed and breakfast she saw turned out to be called Granny's. It was run by a little old lady named Widow Lucas and her granddaughter named Ruby, whom worked as one of the waitresses.

Emma sat on one of the bar stools as she drank her hot chocolate. Something seemed to be off about it though.* She couldn't quite place her finger on it. So instead of asking, she sat in her seat and stared at her drink with a concentrated look. She never liked coffee. She drank it only for it effects. She much preferred an old glass of hot chocolate to sooth or wake her up. So it was quite distressing to find that she didn't like her favorite drink very much. What was it that she didn't like though? There was even whipped cream on top. She loved whipped cream on top of her hot chocolate.

"You look frustrated there."

Emma looked over to her right to see a young petite woman with short black hair sitting beside her.

"What?" Emma asked. She wasn't sure if she heard the woman correct. Her focus was elsewhere. Mainly the stupid drink in her hands that did not satisfy her cravings.

The woman just smiled. "I said you look frustrated. Do you not like your drink?"

"Oh, no. It's not that." Emma took a deep breath, realizing that she was caught. "Actually, yeah. I just can't figure out what it is. It's missing something."

The woman gave out a small giggle as she collected her things. "Try cinnamon. Chocolate always goes well with a dash of cinnamon." She then looked towards the direction of Ruby. "Ruby, a hot chocolate with cinnamon please"

Ruby, who was taking an order from a couple looked up in their direction before giving them a soft nod.

"Oh, no. It's fine. I can drink what I have." Emma tried to deny the woman but she simply shook her head.

"Trust me, you won't regret it. I'm Mary-Margaret by the way." The woman known as Mary-Margaret shrugged the strap of her backpack higher on her shoulder before offering her hand for Emma to shake.

Emma shook it gently. "Emma"

"Nice to meet you, Emma. I must be going though. My parents will start to worry." Mary-Margaret stepped off her stool before making her way towards the door. Just before leaving she turned around and gave Emma a small wave. "Enjoy your drink."

What a strange encounter. Emma couldn't help but think. She had always lived in cities and people didn't normally converse with others unless need be. It must be a small town thing. She did hear that people in small towns were usually friendly.

"Here you are." Ruby sat down a hot chocolate with whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon on top it in front of Emma. "Mary-Margaret has always enjoyed her hot chocolate made this way. Hopefully you will like it just as much."

Ruby took her old cup and before Emma knew it, she was gone behind the kitchen.

Emma picked up her new cup and took a small sip. She had to suppress her moan of pleasure when the sweet taste of chocolate mixed with cinnamon hit her tongue. That was the missing ingredient she was craving. She would have to remember that from now on.

 ***Estrella Women's Jail is a real prison up in Phoenix, Arizona.**

 *** During a woman's pregnancy they usually face change of taste buds and cravings for certain foods. So I added this in as a sort of reminder to the baby inside Emma. You will see more symptoms and reminders as this story progresses.**

 **Recommended Story**

 **Fallen and Wanting by Farawayland**

 **A curse, a prophecy—and a magic bean that changes everything. When a young Emma finds herself stranded in the ruins of the Enchanted Forest, where will she go, and who will she become? Is there such a thing as Fate after all, or is Destiny the future you choose for yourself? AU, Canon Divergence - Rated M for future chapters.**

 **Rated: Fiction M - English - Romance/Adventure - [Emma S., Killian Jones/Captain Hook] - Chapters: 8 - Words: 38,487 - Reviews: 24 - Favs: 45 - Follows: 95 - Updated: Jan 9 - Published: Oct 1, 2015 - id: 11537251**


	3. Chapter 2

*** = Authors Note at bottom**

Even though it was confirmed by a doctor that Emma was indeed very much pregnant; she still had to attend school. At least until she was closer to her due date. Then she could have all of her school work delivered to her house. But for now, she must attend classes.

Emma stood in front of Storybrooke High school with her class schedule clutched to her chest. She would never admit this out loud but she was a bit nervous. It had been almost a year since she last attended school. She had gotten into a fight with Ingrid causing her to run away and drop out. She left with Neal to travel the world after that. So much for that idea though. He had ended up breaking her heart by leaving her behind which ended up with her in jail where she discovered that she was pregnant with the bastard's child.

It was a good thing that she was studying ahead of her classes back when she did attend. Her placement test results came in about a week ago that gave her new school the okay to place her in the regular classes for seniors. So she didn't have any classes to make up and was well on her way to graduating. A dream that she assumed was lost on her.

Emma glanced down at her schedule. Her first class was English with a Miss Ghorm in room 209. She had no idea where that would be. Mr. Gold had given her everything that she would need for school, but a map of the school was not one of them. She would have to ask around or just pick one up from the office. Emma figured that it would just be easier to get a map so that she wouldn't be bothering someone every time she left for the next class. Besides, it was good to know where everything was. So with that thought in mind, Emma made her way to the building in front of her.

The office was mostly empty when Emma entered. The only person around was a woman who sat in front of an old computer. From the way that she stared at the screen Emma could easily guess that was mostly all this woman did for her job. It wasn't very exciting judging by the bored expression and dark rings around the woman's eyes.

Emma saw no need to bother the woman though. All she needed was a map. Schools usually kept a stack on display for any to take. Normally they were on the counter or something. Emma walked up to the only counter in room to search for the stack of paper. This counter happened to be the same one that the woman sat behind. So when Emma approached; the woman snapped her head up to her sudden unexpected visitor.

"Hello. How can I help you?" the woman asked a bit too eager in Emma's opinion.

Emma just smiled at the woman awkwardly as she eyed the counter for the object of her desire. "Just here for a map."

"Oh, let me print one out for you then."

"You don't have any on display?"

That was weird. Every school that Emma visited before always had maps everywhere.

The woman smiled kindly as she pressed buttons into the computer before a machine- that could only be guessed to be the printer- nearby came to life. "Storybrooke is a small town. Everyone here knows where everything is already. It's only rare for us to have anyone new."

Emma hid her face in her hands while she let out a loud groan. She never thought about it before, but it really should have been obvious at this point. She was going to stick out like a sore thumb. It was bad enough to be a new kid in school and have to deal with all the questions and stares, but to be a new kid in a small town was even worse.

The door suddenly opened then, alerting Emma to the new presence in the room. She didn't bother to see who it was.

"Oh, Killian, what did you do this time?" the woman asked the new comer as she got Emma's map from the printer. She handed Emma the paper and wished her a good day before facing Killian.

Emma looked down at her map to see where her first class was. The room number had been 209 and from what Emma saw that was at the back of the school. School was surprising small. It was just a fourth size from normal schools. Now that Emma thought about it this news shouldn't be surprising.

"Hey, Mrs. White. I just had a little fight with Peter again is all."

Before Emma left to her class, she took a glimpse at the new comer. The first thing that she saw was the black leather of his jacket. Her eyes trailed further up to see the dark hair and smoldering eyes. He had a shit eating grin plastered on his face. As well as a few bruises. He was defiantly the type of man that Emma would have dated before. Dark and mysterious. If Neal hadn't broken her heart so bad she would have talked to the guy. Perhaps even flirted with him. At the end of the day though she was broken. So she walked out of the office and headed to her class without sparing him a second look. She would have to stay away from that type for now on. Her unborn child deserved better. She deserved better.

It took no time at all for Emma to find her classroom. Even though it was at the very back of the school. The school was so small that her class was literately just down the hall from the main office. As Emma walked down the hall she couldn't help but notice how little people still occupied the hallway. She almost assumed she got the wrong time and was early but after catching a quick glimpse to the clock on the wall, she realized she was indeed on time. She had to remember that this wasn't going to be like all the other schools she went to before. It wasn't going to be flooded with kids running around. The general population of the town wasn't even at a thousand people yet. She was expected to only have *twenty three other people graduating with her.

Emma shrugged off her thoughts when she reached her classroom door. She wasn't going to think too much on it, she decided. She will just go with the flow. The classroom was small. Like really small. Maybe half the size of the classrooms she was used to. Perhaps smaller. That made sense considering there were only around fifteen desks. And was that a *blackboard? Emma was sure that they changed those to whiteboards all over the country. Good to know that they still exist in some parts.

Still, as Emma glanced around the room, it was good to see a familiar face in the crowd. It was that petite woman she saw back at the diner. It's been a few days since then so Emma forgot her name by now but if she were to guess maybe it was Margaret. It didn't sound right in her head so Emma decided to wait for the girl to reintroduce herself before looking like an idiot.

"You're Emma Swan, correct?" a voice asked from her left.

Emma turned to face the woman who had addressed her. Judging by the wrinkles next to her eyes, Emma guessed this was her teacher.

Over the years of countless interactions Emma learned two things about herself. One, she could always tell when someone was lying. And two, she was a great judge of character. And with only one look Emma knew that she wasn't going to be getting along with her teacher very much this year. She practically screamed fake with that smile she held on her face. And if there was one thing in this world she did not like, it was fake people. All they ever cared or thought about was nothing but themselves.

Emma gave her teacher a friendly but also very fake smile right back. "Yeah, that's me. "

"I'm Ms. *Reul Ghorm, your English teacher. Please take a seat anywhere you like. Class should start soon." As if further proving Emma's point, Ms. Ghorm quickly walked back to her desk not even bothering to see if Emma had any questions.

Emma would have huffed in annoyance if it wasn't for the petite girl who walked up to Emma.

"Hi, you might not remember me but I'm Mary-Margaret."

'That was it! So close!' Emma thought as she nodded her head, giving Mary-Margaret a sincere smile. "Yeah, the girl from the diner. Thanks for the cinnamon idea, it worked."

Mary-Margaret practically blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm glad. My mom actually does it. I didn't realize that you were a resident here, I thought you were just a tourist passing by. We get those a lot."

Emma nodded her head understanding. She could see the confusion. "I'm Emma Swan, Storybrooke's newest resident and latest student of our humble school."

Emma smiled when Mary-Margaret laughed at her joking politeness.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Emma Swan. Would you care to join me and my friends?" she asked as she gestured to her group who was now staring at them.

"Sure" Emma laughed.

It's been awhile since she had friends.

 ***People in small towns (Normally Max 5,000 people) usually have only around 20-30 graduates. In my story there are only 23 people. I will try to name them all but there is a chance that Emma won't meet all of them.**

 ***In the show, Mary-Margret's classroom has a blackboard. As do the Nuns.**

 *** In case you didn't know Reul Ghorm is the blue Fairy's other name. I've never heard this in the show for she is always called the blue fairy or Mother Superior but apparently it is. Everywhere I looked stated that this was her name so I'm going with it. Also I never liked Blue so I'm sorry if any of you are offended. She just always seemed so fake to me.**

 **Recommended Story**

 **Through the Centuries by Loverofallfiction**

 **A wish brings Emma to the Enchanted Forest 300 years into the past where she meets Killian Jones. The events that take place cause her to harden her heart when she returns to the future. Consequently, this wish causes a ripple effect that changes almost everything we know about the Once universe. Emma/Hook time travel Soulmates AU, captainswan, lieutenant duckling Part 1 complete**

 **Rated: Fiction M - English - Romance/Angst - [Emma S., Killian Jones/Captain Hook] Henry Mills, Rumpelstiltskin/Mr. Gold - Chapters: 24 - Words: 104,903 - Reviews: 305 - Favs: 178 - Follows: 299 - Updated: May 8 - Published: Nov 30, 2015 - id: 11644181**


	4. Chapter 3

***Author's Note at bottom**

Emma forgot all of Mary-Margaret's friend's names once they were said but she figured that she would remember over time. She only hoped that she wouldn't have to use their name anytime soon. Still, they were a friendly bunch. They were definitely the kind of people she should stick too. Kind and safe.

Emma soon found out that Storybrooke was actually quiet. Nothing really happened often. The most action that people got here was the regular fist fight between Killian Jones and Peter *Kay. Emma wasn't sure what the deal was between those two but they fought at least twice a month, sometimes more.

It was nice to not have anything to worry about. She was on the run from the cops for so long that looking over her shoulder became second nature. She remembered the constant fear that crept up her back at the sound of a siren. Those days were over with. If she played her cards just right, she will have a healthy baby and live a peaceful life in Storybrooke. She will finally have that happy family she always longed for.

"So what are you doing today after school?" Mary-Margaret asked before popping a French fry into her mouth. "I was thinking about getting some ice-cream and hanging out at the beach."

Emma groaned. That sounded wonderful but unfortunately she had plans with Mr. Gold. After he brought her back here from prison he insisted on the seeing the doctor on a weekly basis for a month just to make sure that nothing bad had happened to the baby while she was in there. "I can't. I have plans."

"Too bad. I guess I'll have to ask Ariel then. I think she's hanging out with her boyfriend today though." Mary-Margaret thought out loud before eating another French fry.

Emma hasn't told anyone about her being pregnant just yet. It wasn't like she was hiding it. The topic just never came up. It wasn't like she could just flat out say, "Hey I'm pregnant. So how's your day going?"

Emma signed. That was a conversation she was sure was going to be difficult. "Why don't you ask David?" she suggested.

"David?" Mary-Margaret thought about it as she unknowingly blushed. "I guess. I'm not sure if he has plans."

When Emma first met David, she knew right off the bat that Mary-Margaret had a crush on him. Her face turned beat red and she even stuttered. How David hasn't guess it she would never know. It was plain as day.

Before they could say anything else, a loud crash erupted in the lunchroom. That meant only one thing. Killian and Peter were at it again.

Emma signed. There went her lunch. She and Mary-Margaret stood up quickly to get out of their way and let the teachers put a stop to the fight but before they could even move, one of the two threw the other and hit Emma from behind causing her to hit the table at the odd angle.

Emma scrunched her face up at the pain she felt from her stomach.

Mary-Margaret quickly ran to her side. "Are you okay, Emma?" she asked with deep concern.

It was then that Emma realized just where the pain was directed. Her stomach. Her first initial thought was on her child. Forget her, was her baby okay? "I need to go to the hospital." She whispered.

"The hospital?" Mary-Margaret question. She didn't think it was that serious of an injury. "I don't think-"

"I need to go." Emma interrupted her. She clutched onto her stomach praying for the safety of her child. As she made her way to the exit however, she saw that the guys were going at it in front of the door. "Move" she hissed out.

The blonde snorted at her. "As if! This guy is going to get what he deserves!"

Ticked off that he did not grant her request. She tapped his shoulder. He turned to see what she wanted now only to be surprised to see her fist smash into his jaw.

As Peter fell to the floor unconscious, everyone stood in speechless silence. Emma ignored them all as she stepped over Peter to make her way to the hospital. Her child came first.

As she walked through the hall she heard hurried footsteps. She thought nothing of it and continued to make her way. It was probably Mary-Margret to ask what that scene she made was all about.

Instead of seeing her friend, she was surprised to see Killian next to her. "Where are you headed?" he asked as he pulled out his keys.

Emma looked at him with confusion but answered him anyway. "The Hospital."

Killian gave her a smirk as he told her, "I'll give you a ride."

"Why?" Emma questioned. What reasoning would he have to help her? They don't even know each other.

Killian simply smiled before saying, "Love, anyone who punches that bloody demon out cold can at least get a ride from me."

 ***I got the last name from Robbie Kay who is the actor for Peter Pan**

 **Recommended Story**

 **The Bandit and the Bride To Be by luvcsouat**

 **The very spoiled princess Emma is to be married before her eighteenth birthday... only two problems, finding a man willing to put up with her for the rest of her life, and doing so in less than six months. And the trouble only continues when the outlaw Killian Jones decides to steal the princess, and her heart... make that four problems. AU captain swan.**

 **Rated: Fiction T - English - Adventure/Romance - Emma S., Killian Jones/Captain Hook - Chapters: 34 - Words: 69,907 - Reviews: 74 - Favs: 97 - Follows: 197 - Updated: Apr 17 - Published: Apr 11, 2015 - id: 11178222**


	5. Chapter 4

***Author's Note at bottom**

One of the small benefits of living in a small town was that it was small. Meaning that everything was close by. So it wasn't long for Killian to pull up his 2010 black Ford focus. As soon as the car was parked, Emma jumped out as fast as she could and made her way to the front desk without getting run over. She was only slightly surprised to hear Killian behind her. She assumed that he would have left after dropping her off but maybe his curiosity on her condition got the best of him. Either way, Emma could care less. Her child's safety came first.

Out of breath from her rush over, Emma quickly told the receptionist without slurring her words too much, "I need to see Dr. Whale right away."

The receptionist was a red haired lady that looked like she had just stepped out of a 1940's movie. She didn't even bother to give Emma a glance before pushing a clipboard with paper and a pen to her. "Fill this out-"

"I don't have time for that! I need to see Dr. Whale right away" Emma snapped. She wasn't going to let this red haired bimbo of a nurse put her kid's life at risk because she didn't want to do her fucking job.

The nurse didn't even seem fazed from her outburst. She just rolled her eyes. "Dr. Whale is busy with another-"

"Can you at least call him please." Killian interrupted the woman. Emma was surprised yet again by Killian's behavior. Why was he helping her so much? What was he getting out this? People didn't willingly offer their help without getting something in return. "Can't you see she is in distress?"

The nurse looked like calling the doctor was going to be the last thing she did for them. Thankfully, she didn't have to. Dr. Whale entered the lobby at that exact moment to he say goodbye to his latest patient.

Before the nurse had a chance to tell them off, Dr. Whale noticed them and the fight that was going to undoubtedly start if he didn't take action. So before the nurse could say anything he interrupted her, "It's alright Nurse Ratched." Dr. Whale nodded to the said nurse who clearly looked very upset. "Emma is a very special client. I'll see her now. Right this way Emma."

Dr. Whale began to direct her to his office when she noticed that Killian was no longer following her. She turned around to see him by the front desk still. He was clearly respecting her privacy by staying behind so she could see her doctor in peace. Just when she thought that she got him figured out, he pulls a stunt like this. She thought that the only reason he was helping her out so much was because he was curious about what was wrong but here he was, staying behind to give her space.

"Emma?" Dr. Whale called out as he waited by his office door.

Emma looked at him briefly before facing Killian again. She didn't know much about Killian Jones. Only three things. He liked to pick fights with Peter Kay, his last name was Jones and he really liked leather jackets. Given his appearance, she hadn't expected such kindness from him. He looked like all the other jackasses she has seen in her life and she saw many. Perhaps she judged him too quickly. He could at the very least become a good friend to her.

"Thank you" She told him. Killian simply nodded his head before leaving as if she had dismissed him. She watched him leave before turning around and followed the good doctor inside to check on her baby.

No matter how many times the doctor reassured her that her kid was fine it wasn't until she could hear the strong *second heart beat that she finally relaxed. Thinking back on it now, she guessed that her reaction was a little over the top. She hadn't meant for it to go so far. She was just blinded with worry. She could laugh back it now though. She had punched Peter Kay knocking him out, she left school without informing anyone, she hopped into a stranger's car, and she nearly had a fist fight with a nurse at the front desk.

It wasn't long after that that Mr. Gold showed up. He had stopped by the school to pick her up for their appointment only for her to not be there. Fearing the worst, he had rushed to the hospital. Emma reassured him that everything was fine and told him what had happened. She was touched by Mr. Gold's panic. She thought that he only cared for the baby and not her. Maybe she was wrong. It was nice to have someone worry about her. It's been so long since anyone had actually cared.

It wasn't until Mr. Gold dropped her off at her house that she was faced with the painful reminder that he didn't really care. At least not for her.

"Be more careful, Miss. Swan. Neither of us want to see that baby harmed due to your carelessness."

Emma wasn't sure how to reply to that. In the past she would she have either hit him or run off. This man was fully supporting her though with a house and food. As much as that wouldn't have stopped her, she had someone else to think about now. A life on the streets was a life she was not going to let her child live. So she will bear with it. For she child's sake. She left Mr. Gold's car without a word and made her way into her cold empty house.

She had ten missed calls on her phone. Three were from her friend Mary-Margaret and seven were from Mr. Gold. He probably called when he couldn't find her at school so she deleted his voicemails without bothering to listen to them.

As Emma began to prepare her dinner for the night, Emma quickly pressed the redial button for Mary-Margaret. She answered within the first few rings.

"Emma! Are you okay? What happened? What did the doctor say? How's your hand? Where did you even learn to punch like that? I've never seen Peter fall unconscious from one punch before."

Mary-Margaret's questions came one after the other so fast that Emma didn't bother to answer or even interrupt her. She simply let her talk as she got her dinner ready.

When Mary-Margaret finally did calm down she only had one question to ask. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mary-Margaret. The doctor said that everything was fine." Emma knew that she wanted an explanation but Emma wasn't sure what to say exactly. Whenever she tried to tell her friend that she was pregnant the words just died in her mouth. She knew that now would be a good time to tell her yet she said nothing more than that. Maybe if Mary-Margaret asked her directly she could at least nod or say yes but Mary-Margaret didn't ask. She respected Emma's personal space too much to ask a question so personal. Emma loved and loathed that about her.

"That's a relief. I was so worried when you didn't answer my phone calls. Don't scare me like that."

Emma froze when she heard her friend's concern. She had just gone through false hope of someone actually caring about her with Mr. Gold only to be shot down with the cold truth. To hear her friend actually care about her and there was no mistake this time since Mary-Margaret had no knowledge of what was inside her, she was deeply touched. So touched that silent tears fell down her cheeks. It's been so long since someone actually cared. It felt nice.

"Okay. I'm sorry" Emma promised as she smiled with sincerity. She blamed the hormones for her emotional ride.

 ***In the 6** **th** **week to 8th week of pregnancy you can hear your baby's heartbeat through the ultrasound exam. So that's about 1 ½ months in. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

 **Recommended Story**

 **Until the Fog Lifts By: thejeweloftherealm**

 **Cursed!Killian AU: Emma Swan has more than enough to deal with. For one, her son believes the entire town of Storybrooke is cursed. She definitely doesn't have time for the mysterious pawnbroker, Killian Jones, even if Henry insists that he's the prince she's meant to be with.**

 **Rated: Fiction T - English - Romance - [Emma S., Killian Jones/Captain Hook] [Snow White/Mary M. Blanchard, David N./Prince Charming] - Chapters: 45 - Words: 332,358 - Reviews: 901 - Favs: 510 - Follows: 847 - Updated: May 13 - Published: Feb 27, 2015 - id: 11078479**


	6. Chapter 5

***Author's Note on bottom**

Emma had detention for three days after her little episode. She couldn't argue with them for punishing her. She had left school grounds, ditched her classes, and punched Peter Kay. So she served her time without a fight. Emma couldn't help but find it funny. After serving time in the slammer, something as small as getting detention was like a kid in the time out corner.

Killian and Peter didn't get the same luxury as her. They were suspended from school for a week for fighting. With just how much fighting those two did you would expect them to get expelled at this point but Emma was reminded yet again that she was not in the city. Storybrooke only had one school and the next closest was in Bostin which was four hours away. So expelling them wasn't an option that the principle had.

"Why do they fight so much?" Emma questioned before taking a bite out of her hamburger.

Emma's question was directed towards Mary-Margaret but she was too busy staring at David to hear her. David sat across the lunch room with his girlfriend Kathryn wrapped around his arms. When Emma first met David, she hadn't known of his relationship status. It makes sense to her now that Mary-Margaret never made a move. She felt bad for her friend's unrequited love but there was nothing that they could do. Mary-Margaret was too gentle to try and break up a relationship for her own selfish desire.

Ruby, who was the waitress that Emma met back at the diner, heard her question and took it upon herself to answer. "They have been fighting for years. I don't remember all the details but I think it started after Peter held a party back in the eighth grade."

"A party? What? Did he not get invited or something?" Emma was only joking. She knew that people didn't fight each other for years because of something as simple as that.

Ruby went into a laughing fit after she made her comment. "As if! Killian doesn't care about something like that. A lot happened back then. Like I said, I'm not sure of all the details so I can't say for sure what started their fighting but if I had to guess…." Ruby trailed off as she her gaze drifted. Her face then twisted in sadness. "I think it had something to do with Liam."

"Whose Liam?" Emma knew that she shouldn't be asking. She should respect Killian's space and let him tell her in his own time but the thing is, she wasn't like Mary-Margaret. She liked to get as much information as possible no matter how low it makes her to obtain it. She had taken a chance on Neal and she wasn't going to make that mistake again with anyone.

Luckily for her, Ruby was a bit of a gossip. "Liam was Killian's older brother. He joined the Navy back when Killian was still a kid so they didn't know each other that well but he still came back to raise Killian after their father died. Their mother had been dead for years so Liam was all he had left."

Ruby paused. By the tone of her voice she knew that this was going to be a delicate topic so Emma leaned forward on her elbows. Ruby followed her in suit and when she spoke, it was in whispers. "Liam got into a car crash after picking up Killian from Peter's party. Killian lost his left hand and his brother that day. My guess is that he blames Peter."

Emma and Ruby didn't talk much after that. Mary-Margaret finally stopped drooling over David and started chatting away with Emma while Ruby's boyfriend, August, came over to whisk her away. Emma tried to pay attention to what Mary-Margaret was telling her but she found her thoughts drifting to a certain dark haired, leather loving man.

When she first saw Killian she immediately assumed that he was going to be like all those other jerks she had met before. The tall macho ones who think they are doing you a favor by giving you the time of day. When she heard that he got into regular fist fights she thought her assumption was confirmed. But then he was kind to her. Now her opinion of the man was all mixed up. She was filled with doubts. She wasn't stupid of course. She knew that just because he had a sad background didn't automatically deem him a good person. Everyone had a sob story. Still, she found herself thinking about him. She wondered what kind of man he was.

Mary-Margaret scrunch her eyebrows as confusion over took her face. "Is it just me or did your boobs get bigger?"

Emma smiled as she took a bite out of her hamburger. "It's just you." It wasn't. Her breast had been growing like crazy from her whole pregnancy. She needed to remember to stop by the store to get some bigger bras.

Maybe she'll talk to Killian when he returns to school.

 **Recommend Story**

 **Across Time And Space by Annaelle**

 **Seventeen year old Emma Swan unwittingly and accidentally falls through a mysterious portal that lands her in the middle of the ocean, only to be saved by a young, dashing lieutenant, and to be brought aboard the Jewel of The Realm. Will she be able to find her home? And if she does... Will she still want to go? Lieutenant Duckling/Captain Swan. AU. Canon elements.**

 **Rated: Fiction T - English - Romance/Angst - [Emma S., Killian Jones/Captain Hook] - Chapters: 34 - Words: 139,133 - Reviews: 967 - Favs: 976 - Follows: 944 - Updated: Oct 5, 2014 - Published: Nov 21, 2013 - Status: Complete - id: 9864377**


End file.
